superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jorogumo
A horror, a cautionary tale, and a powerful opponent; the spider women called Jorogumo are terrifying and beautiful. They are descended from a witch. Centuries ago, she haunted the rivers and lakes of Kagejima and rescued the unwary or unfortunate from drowning. Full of kind words, she helped them to her home, and gave them dry clothes and warm soup. Slowly, she poisoned them, wrapped them in paralyzing power, and used them for dark and terrible spells. The magics she worked were too much for the land to bear, and Kagejima itself cursed this wicked woman with a shape that evoked her horrid nature. This terrible judgment carried to her offspring, who came to bear her form and her name. Now they plague Kagejima, luring the unsuspecting into their lairs and pouncing on unwary travelers. Classic Stats * Type: 'Spider Dungeon Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: ''Citrine' ' * Abilities: 'Poison, Immune: Poison, Surefoot, Webs * '''Unique Actions: 'Spin Webs, Silk Noose, Feed on Essence * 'Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: '''4 * '''Strength: '''2B2G (Melee 3) * '''Armour: '''2B2R (Defense) * '''Willpower: '''1R1G * '''Dexterity: '''3R * '''Hearts: '''8 * '''Skull Points: ''4 * Monster Platform: Super Boss Spawn The Spider's Trap: The dungeon boss immediately performs a full activation. Timeout Poisonous Mist: All Heroes suffer Poison Arcade Stats * Type: 'Spider Dungeon Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: ''Citrine' ' * Abilities: 'Poison, Immune: Poison, Webs * '''Unique Actions: 'Spin Webs, Silk Noose, Feed on Essence * '''Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: '''4 * '''Strength: '''5W * '''Armour: '''4W * '''Range: '''3 * '''Hearts: '''8 Gameplay Classic Mode Jorogumo is a deadly dungeon boss that gets the drop on the Heroes as they enter her lair. Due to the Spider’s Trap portion of her boss fight card, she gets to attack the Heroes before they have a chance to react, and she is the only dungeon boss in the game that can do so! Those pesky Heroes should beware as they enter the webs of the Jorogumo. Once combat has started, she can use the '''Spin Webs offensive action in order to attack all adjacent Heroes, and even deal Massive Damage to those who are suffering Poison. You’ll also note that she has Poison as an innate ability, so any time a Hero suffers a wound from one of her actions, it will receive Poison. Also, during time out, all Heroes suffer Poison, presenting an opportune time for her to use Spin Webs. She also has Feed On Essence, which allows her to Heal 1 for each Hero with Poison near her. Like Spin Webs, it is an ideal action to use once the Heroes have suffered a few attacks. Her most tactically interesting action is Silk Noose. This action pulls a Hero in close to her. This is the perfect action to use before using Spin Webs or Feed On Essence (or even both since they all cost only one action point) because it not only pulls an extra Hero within range, it will also apply Poison to that Hero since Silk Noose is an offensive action itself! And once the Hero is close to her, it will have a hard time leaving, since all squares near her are Difficult Terrain due to her Webs ability. Jorogumo is a tactically interesting dungeon boss who gets the drop on the Heroes and then has a lot of fun choices to make about how to best send them limping back to Crystalia Castle! Arcade Mode The Arcade version of Jorogumo plays very similarly to Explore, in that she still pulls Heroes in, poisons them, drains their essence to heal, and does extra damage to Heroes with Spin Webs. However, there are two key differences. The first is that Silk Noose targets the Hero with the least wrath. Most attacks in Arcade target the Hero with the most wrath. In this way, no Hero is safe from the deadly Jorogumo, and she can maximize the number of Heroes she can affect with Spin Webs and Feed on Essence. The second major difference is that, in Arcade, dungeon bosses naturally attack before the Heroes do, so getting the drop on the Heroes is not as impressive. To make up for this, she has five actions, the most of any Arcade dungeon boss in the game! Jorogumo will be an intense and intriguing challenge to any party! Source: https://ninjadivision.com/info/news/article/rolling-stars-jorogumo Available Through Jorogumo Expansion __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dungeon Boss Category:Monsters